Hit and Run
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Zack Ryder was caught in the mess of a girl named Madison Foley, Mick Foley's ruthless and selfish daughter. If only he knew the mistake he made before he made it. Based off the song "Love Drunk." ONE-SHOT Zack Ryder/OC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, nor do I own anything else.

**Author's Note:** This is based off Boys like Girls's song "Love Drunk." Not really a song fic, but I was inspired and I kind if wrote it on a seconds notice. This is my first Zack Ryder story, so I'm kind of excited. Anyway, REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

He should have known better. His friends warned him about her filthy tendencies and her ability to leave someone in minutes. Instead, he ignored them and pursued her, finding her "badass" ways tempting and sexy. She was the daughter of the Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley, but she wasn't like him. Most people had good things to say about him. This girl was ruthless, she was selfish and she was a bitch. She broke hearts and didn't care who picked up the pieces.

But _damn_, she was hot. Her body was firm and strong, truly built to drive him wild. She knew how to use it as well. Her ass shook with each step she took, and her smile was lethal. Her hair was like charcoal, yet so beautiful with the way it fell wavy all the way down her back, always free to saunter along with her.

"You must be Zack Ryder," she said to him the night she debuted. "I've heard about you."

He was ecstatic. Whoever told this chick about him was his best friend officially. "I am," he said, pushing his character's sunglasses away from his eyes. "And you are?"

"Madison Foley," she purred, inching toward him. "And I don't like to take things slow."

Zack chuckled. This girl _was_ direct. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," she slammed him against the locker room wall, pressing her lip glossed lips to his. They tasted like honey. It was his first thought and the one thing he never forgot about. Even when she had moved on to another guy, he could still taste those honey lips.

She wasn't patient. She wanted Ryder. Luckily for her, he wanted her as well. He wasn't stupid. A hot girl liked him and he had recently broken up with his girlfriend from back home. He figured her to be a decent girl, considering her background as a Foley, a well respected wrestling family. He had met Mick on several occasions; he couldn't imagine he would raise someone to be a bad person.

Well, Madison wasn't necessarily a bad person. Like her father, she gave to charities regularly. She visited hospitals with her father once a month, but that was as nice as she got. If she didn't like a person, she let them know. Her fellow divas were not her friends, all were enemies. She walked around the locker room, turning heads and spitting offenses. All feared her, but all also were somewhat fascinated by her. For a rookie, she sure didn't care who she pissed off.

Ryder sat on a milk crate, waiting for his match on ECW that night. She had left him only a week previous, where he saw her hooking up with one of his fellow friends and FCW buddies known as Caylen Croft. She smiled at him as she passed, winking and that was the last time he saw her that night. Caylen wouldn't return his calls, so he knew something had happened. That girl was dangerous.

"Zack," a familiar voice purred. When he first met her, he loved that she only called him by his character's name. Now he felt it as a way to not create baggage. As long as she was "dating" a kayfabe character, she had no obligations to him. At least, that's how he saw it. "How's it going, Babe?"

She was all over him. She smelled like booze, her chest was heaving as she leaned onto him, and kissed his neck. Madison was drunk. For a moment, he didn't move. It felt nice to feel her linger over him, finding all his weaknesses and making them quiver with excitement.

Then, he remembered the absolutely gutting feeling that came with last week's surprise. Seeing her walk by, not a care in the world; she was cold. As if the past month with him was absolutely nothing to her. His fingers came up toward her shoulder blades and he shoved her away. Her footing was off and she tumbled into the wall, showing her smeared make-up and almost child-like appearance.

"What the fuck, Zack?" she growled, rubbing her shoulder. "You know how it is."

"It's Matt," he snapped back. "My name isn't Zack. It's my character. I think it's time you learned that."

"Is that what you're pissed about?" she snickered. "God, it's a name. Get over it."

"It's not just that."

"Then what?" she demanded, coming back toward him. She traced her fingers over his 'Woo Woo Woo' headband, smiling down at him, almost bitterly. "You turn me away and you make a big mistake."

"Madison, you're a bitch." He put it simply. And sure, he feared that she would go back to her father and tell him everything, but he almost didn't care. This girl had to go.

"I know," she giggled, leaning on his lap.

Zack pushed her away. "Go fuck another idiot."

"Excuse me?" she spat.

"I may have fallen for you the first time around," he growled. "But I'm done playing your boy toy."

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded, tossing her sultry hair over her shoulder. "You tell me to get lost and your career is down the drain."

He snorted. "Your father is working for the rival company. He can't save your ass."

"Zack Ryder, you're making a big mistake. You won't find love like this ever again."

"Oh, trust me, I will." He stood, feeling as if he was towering over her five-four frame. "Enjoy life, Madison. I'm done with you."

He saw her around backstage a lot. Somehow, she always had a guy trailing after her, his eyes lusting over her as he followed like a little love drunk puppy. He remembered the moment he was that guy and shook his head. If that guy was love drunk, he was well hung-over.

* * *

**For the record, I can't imagine any kind of Mick Foley's being a bitch. I've met him (like I've said on my profile) and I was next to his family that night and you can tell they're all nice people. Besides, I wasn't going to use one of his real kids as a character. That'd be wrong. So I made one up. Haha. REVIEW!**


End file.
